


Written in the Sky

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon GO
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles based on the original characters from the Pokemon Go game.  Please note that all my works are posted on my main tumblr blog. @misscherryvampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t sleep.”

Blanche let out another restless sigh as she stared at her wall. This didn’t make any sense. She had done her entire nightly routine as per usual and yet somehow she couldn’t sleep. 

“This is ridiculous….” she muttered under her breath, “There must be a solution to this problem.” 

As she pondered on for another moment, someone knocked on her door. Blanche glanced at her clock. It was already past ten o’ clock. No one should be up right now.

“Blanche…come on open the door. I know you’re up.” 

It was Spark. 

“Why are you here?” Blanche asked opening the door. 

Spark was leading against the door frame looking a little out of breathe with a familiar cup in his hands. 

“And why do you have that?” Blanche asked. 

Spark handed it to her. “It’s for you. It will help you sleep.” 

Blanche reached out and took the cup. It smelt of fresh chocolate. “This is….”

“I notice you didn’t have any more hot chocolate so I went and got you some.” Spark said grinning. He reached out and ruffled her hair and stepped back out into the halls, “So drink up and head to bed. We have some busy days tomorrow supporting our trainers!” 

Blanche gently blew at the cup and savoured the feeling of the warmth spreading throughout her body. “Spark…” she called. 

He looked back at her.

“Thank you…” 

Spark grinned, “Good night Blanche!” 

“Good night Spark.”


	2. Behind the Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the ones who smile the brightest always have some of the darkness stories. Spark was no exception. NOTE all my work are posted on my main tumblr account @misscherryvampire.

“I can’t understand it.” Blanche remarked.

“You can’t understand what?” Candela asked looking up from her paperwork. 

“Where does he get all that positivity?” Blanche continued, “He seems to be overflowing with an inhumanly amount of faith that everything will always work out. That everything will be okay. I don’t think I have ever seen Spark upset, or sad or frustrated about something.” 

Candela put down her pen and looked at her friend and rival, “You know there was a time Spark wasn’t positive. In fact he was clinging helplessly to despair and negativity.” 

Blanche looked at Spark happily apprising another trainer’s pokemon. He made everything seem so hopeful carefully pointing out where the pokemon could be improved and what were its strong qualities. 

“That is universally impossible.” Blanche replied looking back at Candela. 

Candela chuckled sadly, “I ain’t joking. This really happened. It was when Spark was still a kid and he hadn’t met any of us yet. Not the professor, not me and not you.” 

“What happened to him?” Blanche asked. 

Candela looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. She hadn’t really intended to tell Blanche the story. It wasn’t hers to tell but at the same time, it was rare for Blanche to go out of her way to want to understand something other than pokemon and her research. 

“The professor knows the story the best…” Candela started, “But basically Spark was bullied. A lot of mean kids labeled him as weird and strange because he chose to see the best in pokemon not just their stats. He wanted to be pokemon friends not just their trainer but kids…they don’t get that. And Spark being the way he was back then, didn’t know how to ignore them. He took their words pretty hard. They broke him for a while. He was just existing but not doing the things he claimed he loved. Eventually, the professor noticed that one of the loudest and happiest kid at school suddenly became very small and quiet so he invited him to the lab. I was there already helping the professor and well let’s just say that Spark I met back then can’t even hold a flame to the great guy he is now.” 

Blanche snapped her pen.

“Whoa.” Candela said jumping, “Don’t take it so hard. Spark got over it. The professor help him to find himself again and he continued to follow the part he believed in as a pokemon trainer.” 

“It’s frustrating.” Blanche admitted, “I still can’t imagine it. That Spark you first met….he doesn’t exist anymore. He climbed out of the dark hole and found his light. He is much stronger than I could ever be. I don’t think I would recover if I went through that as such a young age.” 

Candela nodded leaning back in her chair, “Yeah he is the strongest out of all us right now when you think of what he had to fight against.” She then let a huge grin spread across her face, “And maybe it’s because he trusts his instinct now.” 

Blanche chuckled, “Perhaps, we should learn a thing or two from him now.” 


	3. Just a little Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly it's not Spark who has the the biggest Christmas Spirit.

“Is Blanche humming?” Spark asked walking into the lab, “And decorating?”

Professor Willow glanced at his student and chuckled, “Well everyone has a little Christmas spirit.”

“It’s not that.” Spark replied awkwardly, “It’s just…there was that weird phone call this morning and she seemed to be in a bad mood since then.”

“Hmm. So they did call after all.” The professor remarked. “But is that really all that strange Spark?” The professor asked.

“No. I am happy to see her doing this.” Spark admitted, “To be honest Blanche was looking a bit down so I went to get her some hot chocolate.” He motioned to the cup in his hand.

“Oh that. She was just annoyed that her decorations didn’t reach the lab on time.” The professor said laughing, “Now instead of standing around why don’t you go and help her.” He paused and whispered, “After all there may be something much deeper about this situation that you can’t see yet.”

He gave Spark a playful push towards Blanche.

She didn’t notice him. She was too busy trying to get a string of lights to work.

“You know I can help with that.” Spark said leaning forward, “Lights are my speciality.”

Blanche almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Spark when did you get here?” She asked eyeing the cup in his hand.

“Just arrived my lady.” Spark replied bowing dramatically, “And with a warm treat.”

“Hot chocolate?” Blanche asked with her voice pitching a bit.

“Only the best.” Spark replied with a smile, “Drink it while it’s warm while I fix the lights.”

It turned out to be one bulb that was causing the problem. Spark replaced it and the string of lights lit up.

“You are good.” Blanche praised.

“Only at these stuff.” Spark replied bashfully.

“You must have helped your family put up all the decorations every year.” She continued.

“Actually no.” Spark admitted, “I was lucky if my family was even home during Christmas. They always like to travel…”

“Oh. How surprising.” Blanche replied, “My family always made a strange effort to be together. They called this morning to send their Christmas wishes.”

“You sound surprised.” Spark noticed as he untangled another string of lights.

“I was. They don’t call much during the year.” Blanche continued, “But they remembered to call me today.”

“And that made you happy right?” Spark asked hanging up the lights.

“It made me nostalgic.” Blanche replied finishing her hot chocolate, “I then had an urge to decorate.” She let out a heavy sigh, “ Which is very logical of me. I shouldn’t be planning these things so late.”

“Why not.” Spark asked. He moved towards the small Christmas tree and looked it over. It was missing its star, “The best sort of plans are the unplanned ones.”

He motioned for Blanche to bring the star and they both reach up and placed it on top of the tree. Spark then moved to plug in the lights. The room glowed with colour.

The professor let out a whistle behind them, “Now that looks nice.”

“Now come on let’s head home and decorate there to.” Spark said, “You coming Professor?”

“Of course.” The professor replied removing his lab coat, “Let’s stop by the store and buy some supplies to make dinner. Maybe we will get lucky and get a turkey or ham!”

“There is no need for all that!” Blanche argued as Spark pulled her out the doors. She barely managed to grab her coat.

“Why not. This is going to be fun.” Spark said, “Let’s celebrate Christmas together Blanche like one big family.”

Blanche felt her face heat up a bit. She honestly felt happy. Spark and Willow were chatting away planning on what they could cook.

She tightened her grip around Spark’s fingers. He looked back at her and was awarded with a warm smile.

“Let’s hurry before the stores close.” Blanche remarked pulling Spark with her. He smiled in return.

“Merry Christmas Blanche.”

“Merry Christmas Spark.”


End file.
